Naruto's Rebirth
by bgambill
Summary: What if naruto was not a fool. What if his memories were sealed away and the seal broke? An extremely vengeful powerful naruto with a hot kitsune by his side ready to destroy things!
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim everything since it is easier that way. I am open to any ideas and criricism as long as your not just knocking my fanfiction for fun. Then I get annoyed. I am also looking for anyone who wants to write kyuubixnaruto lemons in the future I could try but it may not work. That is female kyuubi I do not do yaoi but I accept you if you do.

Naruto just got home from his mission from wave and decided he was pathetic a sad excuse for a shinobi. If he was honest with himself he could say that his entire team was pathetic he was the worst though.

Sasuke was far to arrogant and was easily flustered easily baited into making mistakes. He had talent that was for sure even more so now that he had the sharingan at his disposal. However power means nothing if you don't know how to use it talent is just as worthless when you don't excercise it.

Sakura was even worse she physically was weaker than all of them. Her stamina was pitiful if you could even call it that. Her chakra reserves are practically not there at all. Ofcourse that gives her incredible chakra control and she is smarter than sasuke and him combined probably.

Lastly was himself he was the most worthless on the team as of now. He wasn't smart like sakura, he doesn't have raw talent like sasuke. He was definitely stronger than sakura not sasuke. Slower than both all he really had was larger chakra reserves that he couldn't even use properly since his control is atrocious. Sure he can think of a plan on the spot that seems ingenious like his kunai henge he pulled off. However just like shougi a plan like that only buys you some time at best. He knew what he had to do, he had to train for real and visit a horrible place so he can improve. The LIBRARY!

That would have to wait however he had an old man to see so he can truly learn what he needs to learn to become one of the best.

"Jiji I need your help with something!" Sarutobi looked up from his paper work to see naruto standing in front of him impatiently.

He heaved a big sigh before speaking, "yes naruto what do you need?"

"I need your opinion of what are the most important important things for a shinobi to learn?" Sarutobi looked at him in surprise he never expected naruto to ask for help in a million years. He always saw naruto as a do it yourselfer kind of kid.

"Well I have always believed the basics are the most important things to know. Like chakra control, anatomy, stradegy, and physical prowess. Why?" He looked at naruto with a questioning gaze. Only to see a look of determination only ever matched by Minato Namikaze.

"Well I have done some serious thinking since the wave mission two days ago and realised I have not worked hard enough. Atleast that's what I thought coming in here after hearing your opinion though I think I just saw the power of a shinobi in the wrong way." Naruto fidgetted under the old man's stare for for a minute until the old man blinked again.

"Care to explain to me what you mean naruto?" Naruto smiled realizing he was not in any sort of trouble.

"Well I always thought the best ninjutsus made the best ninja but you did not even mention it on your list. Now that I think about it after teamwork chakra control was the next thing kakashi-sensei was teaching us." The third couldn't help but smile at the boy he was realising his mistakes and trying to correct them. He would be an invaluable asset to konoha one day.

He could not blame him entirely though his teaches were not all that helpful after all Iruka could not do it all. Plus him sealing up a chunk of his life was probably what slowed him down. It was all going to be worth it though when konoha's enemies trembled in fear of Naruto.

"Very well naruto I will do you a favor just this once," he said as he took out a sheet of paper and began writing down on it. He handed naruto the paper, "alright now there is a list of all the things you should learn in order of importance. However once you feel you reached an acceptable level in one do move on to the next but do not forget what you already learned. Continue training those areas just not as much."

Naruto lunged over the desk and hugged the old hokage. "Thank you so much jiji!" Naruto shouted nearly bursting the poor man's ear drum.

"No problem naruto, now if you will excuse me I have much more work to do." Naruto let go of the man before thanking him once more and walking home.

Naruto walked inside and looked at the paper to see there were notes next to some of the things on the list. In big writing the first thing was cleanliness, he sighed he hated cleaning with a passion but he did not want to do this half assed so he made ten clones and sent them to work.

A hour later he started to yell for joy his clone had just stepped on a shuriken and dispersed. That was not what excited him it was the fact he remembered it and everything else the clone did. So he had another to disperse and he smiled, he remembered its memories as well. He was so going to use this for training.

He looked at the list expecting to see chakra control but instead saw stealth with the notes on the side saying NO ORANGE! He sighed this was going to cost a lot, people just do not like him. He saw it also said go to a ninja shop they will help you.

Naruto smiled, he had completely forgotten that because he was a ninja he could go to a ninja shop now. So he left to the first shop he could find.

Naruto pushed the door open and a jingling sound was made as the bell moved. He walked around the store for a while looking at the clothes. He agreed that he needed to use more stealth but he still wanted a personal touch to it. He found a nice black t-shirt. He picked up ten of those and matching black shinobi pants with crimson red tape for the bottom.

He walked up to the counter expecting to get charged a ridiculous amount as usual but when the girl rang it up he saw it cost him what two sets of clothes normally costed him so he had money lying around now.

"Excuse me miss but I was wondering do you personalize clothes at all?" The young girl looked at him strangely, "what do you mean you want them personalized?"

Naruto stares at the girl for a moment before speaking. "I would like some things sewn on the shirts. If the store does not do it that is fine I was just wondering is all." Naruto said before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see the girl was gone only for her to come out a few moments later with a hulk of a man wiping off his hands. "Dad this kid wants to have somethings sewn into his clothes, but since you do that stuff I thought I would get you."

"Tenten how are you suppose take over the shop one day if you refuse to sew?" He didn't receive an answer though and looked around to see her gone. Sigh. "Well what would you like then sewn onto your clothes Mr?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and I would like a fox sewn onto to it, and if at all possible i would like it in crimson." The man looked at the boy before smiling at him. "I could make it with nine tails if you like."

He saw naruto break into a cold sweat and start to look around for any possible exit route. "Take it easy I do not resent you for it in fact I greatly respect you for lasting this long. The nine tails although is evil it is still a mythical being of almost absolute power, and you have to respect power like that."

Naruto thought about it for a minute and smiled. He already accepted the fox was a part of who he was, he just did not want to flaunt it about so to speak. But now he agreed with this man the kyuubi had to be respected regardless you can hate it, hell you can even piss your pants when you saw it. You HAD to respect it though because power was power as the man said. "I want it to have nine tails sir and if you can make it as realistic as possible that would be great."

The man smiled the boy saw it his way which he thought was great because he knew for a fact that walking around dressed like that was going to do two things indefinitely. One scare the villagers more and cause them to hit him a little less out of fear. "Alright then how about we decide on designs and price. My name is Arashi by the way."

Naruto smiled at the man he had just taught him something he would never forget. "Nice to meet you Arashi and thanks. I think I want to have a design where the kyuubi is roaring in rage."

Arashi smiled and he knew that alone would help instill fear. There was a even better way to do that though to the villagers. "How about a couple with it wrapping its tails around you protectively."

Naruto beamed this guy was cool! "Yea and how about one were it has a claw slashing on my shoulder!" The man found himself smiling as well this may be one the most interesting designs he has had yet.

"Alright now how about three of each and you can take the one shirt and pants home." Naruto grinned at him with canines showing a bit more than they should.

"Alright that sounds awesome how much will it cost and when can I pick them up?" Naruto said with a smile though on the inside he was bit nervous that it would cost to much.

"Well for the sewing and I will throw in some built in seals to toughen them up for a total of about twenty bucks each since I consider it a bulk deal. Probably in a week you can pick them up." He looked up to see Naruto frozen in his place.

"That's all it costs?!" Naruto practically screamed at the man who answered with a very happy blunt "Yup" Naruto could not believe it he had Benn paying way over price before he knew that but he did not know it was by this much!

"Well you know shinobi equipment is cheaper right? You would think shinobi equipment would be more expensive and you would be right if you were not in a shinobi village. You see money from the village goes to supplying material to stores like this. We pay for the material but it does not cost too much. It is a shinobi village after all and it needs to make sure its shinobi are ready."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing it actually cost him total probably less than half what he would have been charged at the civilian store. There he would have only gotten just the plain clothes too!

"Well then Naruto is there anything else I can help you with?" Naruto thought about it for a minute before deciding he could trust this man. "Well I am trying to take being a shinobi seriously, so is there anything else in your store you think a shinobi needs?"

"Well did you look at the weapons section and other equipment?" Naruto frowned he did not expect to have money just lying around and jiji only wrote stealth. He looked at the list again only to sweatdrop. This next thing on the list was good equipment. "No sir I did not."

Arashi sighed and took him over to the shinobi equipment section only to see Naruto drooling all over. Figuratively speaking ofcourse. "I would recommend chakra metal weapons like kunai but only five or so. I also think a sword of some sort or another weapon to have."

"Why only five? No shuriken? I see the reason for a sword I always wanted one anyway." Arashi looked at him and sighed he had fallen for what most shinobi did, that more weapons meant better, which was not true unless you were a weapons specialist like tenten.

"Well Naruto you see chakra metal while twice as expensive is ten times better. It is already made of stronger metal and can channel all chakra making it even stronger it can even channel elemental chakra. As for shuriken, all you can do is throw them you can do that with kunai." Naruto was shocked you could do that he thought it was just a cool name for stronger metal.

"Say what is elemental chakra anyway?" Arashi could only sigh he was not surprised a genin did not know let alone one of Naruto's situation.

"Elemental chakra is what element a person's chakra is synced up to. You learned the elements in school correct and which ones strengthen and weaken the others?" Naruto nodded and Arashi continued. "Well you see each person is aligned to one element or more. Which basically means elemental jutsu such as the Uchihas great fireball would come easier to someone aligned to fire and has potential to be infinitely more powerful than someone who has a water alignment."

Naruto was shocked so sasuke must have a fire element and kakashi water and raiton.  
"How do you know which element you have?"

Arashi pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to naruto. "All you have to do is push chakra into it if it splits you have wind, if it crumpled you have raiton , if it burns you have fire, if it gets wet you have water, and if it turns to dust you have earth."

Naruto did as he was told and it split in half one side burned halfway while the other half crumpled into a small ball. Arashi gawked at him, "did I do something wrong arashi-san?"

"No Naruto not at all you just surprised me is all. You actually have two strong affinities one to wind and another to raiton, plus a slightly weaker one to fire. Which is incredible most jounins only have two affinities some even just one." Naruto started to jump up and down in joy but calmed remembering he was trying to be a proffessional.

"Now Naruto in order to utilize these you must train your elements to gain control of them. You can go to the shinobi library to figure out how. Now about those weapons, I think you should get a chrakra conducting katana." Naruto smiled and asked him which one he thinks he should get.

"Well anyone will do but there is one that I think will suit you well but it is expensive probably costs the amount of an entire A Ranked mission." Naruto grinned and said he could afford it. After all he just finished an A ranked mission, plus he still had his money from most of the D ranked missions he could use to pay for the clothes and kunai if necessary.

Arashi went to the back and took out a long katana that's blade and handle were probably five feet long. Seeing it though he immediately wanted it. The blade was pureblood red and had a wooden handle made of a finely finished cherry color stain.

"I made that blade over fifteen years ago no one wanted it for over five years so I put it on the shelf. I think its some of my best work and if I was in Kiri I think it would have sold in days but alas I am in a place with very few sword specialists." He smiled "Which is why i think you should buy it if you become a master swordsmen very few will have a way to stop you. Plus it is also chakra conducting metal."

Naruto smiled, "even I can tell that blade is something special but may I ask if you can make the pommel of kyuubi roaring?" Arashi smiled, "ofcourse I can you can come pick it up as well in a week. Now the question is do you want to pay now or later he said putting the crimson tape on the counter with the pants and one shirt and the five kunai.

"I will pay you now for it all." After paying the man and thanking him profusely and asking if he could pay him back any other way the man said no thanks. Now naruto was on his way home with one thing in mind training.

He looked at the list to see health was next. On the side it said ramen is recommended only two or three times a week. "..." Naruto's hand strarted to tremble "NOOOOOO!"

After fifteen minutes of rage and panic Naruto finally calmed down. He henged and went to the grocery store, its not that Naruto did not know what he had to eat he just did not want to. He was fully aware once he learned henge he could go get food but he was attached to ramen just like his clothes. The only reason he did not use a henge with Arashi was he did not believe a ninja would fall for it.

He would probably have to burn his jumpsuit in order to avoid from being tempted to wear it. Plus he thought the new clothes looked badass. Once he got home he put on a plain t-shirt and headed to the library.

When he got there he was amazed the shinobi library was huge! It had everything oraganized in catergories like taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, anatomy, chakra control, stragedy, sealing, and more. Then it was further organized from beginer to genin, then chunin, then Jounin, and finally kage. The strange thing was everyone had access up to jounin. If you wanted to take out kage level you needed to be jounin though.

Naruto made ten clones for every subject he wanted to learn and had them take one book per group each and headed out to a random training ground. It looked as though it had been out circulation for teams for quite some time.

He noticed he still had a lot of chakra left so he made ten more clones for each group. He had a group for calligraphy/writing beginners level, then sealing beginners level. Next he had a group on chakra control begginer level and one on chakra theory. Another group was taijutsu called the iron fist but it revolves around incredible power and speed. Twenty more clones were working on wind element training for beginners but after that he noticed they only had intermediate level. Once he finished that he was on his own for now. Another group had genjutsu theory which they would move onto actual genjutsu after that for beginners. Anatomy was covered by another group, lastly fourty worked on the shushin, Wind Style Great Breakthrough, and the replacement technique. He already knew it but wanted to be better at it than anyone.

Next he needed to train his body so he started to run laps around konoha until he came across a strange sight two green blurs coming right at him!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait but I had a serious lack of motivation due to the fact I type these on my phone. I tried emailing three chapters to my email but they didn't make it through. I found this out after deleting them so I decided to take a break.

As for where I am going with this story I am not totally sure just yet, originally it was going to bea naruto beats the shit out of everyone story. Now that the files are gone though I am not sure, any input would help with it. As of now I am working on his training only. Three new chapters are done I am going to try to put them up as fast as I can but probably going spread it out over a week. They are coming though, also I disclaim everything because again it is easier that way.

Chapter 2

"Lee my youthful student let us meet our fellow leaf shinobi who works to fan his flames of youth!" With that said Lee and the other larger green spandex wearing man stopped next to Naruto.

"Um...yo." Naruto said in a very kakashi like fashion not knowing what to say.

"My youthful friend would you like to fan your flames of youth with us!" Naruto looked at the spandex wearing man before thinking about it.

"I am sorry to say my youthful flames are not yet bright enough to keep up with you two. Perhaps after I have trained hard enough." The spandex wearing man smiled brightly at the boy before pulling out weights from seemingly no where.

"I am Maito Gai, and this is my youthful student Rock Lee! Nice to meet you, I hope you will take these weights and train well with them. Anything for another shinobi trying to fan their flames of youth!"

"Naruto. Um thanks a lot Gai but I can't acc-" Naruto looked down the road to see a dirt cloud and the clones gone. Naruto sighed before going to pick them up only to have to put forth a great deal of effort.

"Geez those guys are that fast with these on? Are they fucking crazy!" "A little bit, and they carry more than that." Naruto would have jumped at the voice had he not been so heavy.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in before looking at Naruto.

"You seem to be struggling to keep standing. Good the weights are just right then. As for what I am doing here, well I wanted to see if hokage-sama was telling the truth about you taking your training seriously. I am glad he was, nice clothes by the way."

Naruto huffed before starting the slow walk to the training grounds he had found. "You must be here for a reason other than that though. I mean for the past few months I have known you nothing is ever done without a reason on your part."

Kakashi eye smiled at him before following him to wherever he was going. "I'm surprised you figured that out." "Didn't you say look underneath the underneath?" Kakashi smiled happy one of his students was taking his advice to heart.

He already went to sakura and sasuke about taking their ninja careers seriously, Sakura to stop being a fan girl and Sasuke to stop being so arrogant. Apparently neither wanted to hear it. It seemed Naruto already figured things out on his own.

'Unfortunately one teammate understanding it doesn't make me comfortable enough to put them through the chunin exams.' Kakashi noticed he had spaced out and was surprised Naruto had not yelled at him for ignoring him.

"Sorry about that Naruto I spaced out for a bit there." Naruto just nodded to him while slowly increasing his pace to that of a civilian walk. "Anyway I came by to help you train for the next month since I asked for the time off."

"What about sasuke and sakura sensei?" Kakashi just stared at him before speaking in a tired tone. "Neither seem to want to take being a shinobi seriously in their own way. More or less they want to be stubborn and do it their way. So I will not be training them until they are willing to do things my way."

Naruto was shocked; because they were being stubborn kakashi would not train them. Oh well no skin off his back for their mistakes. "Well ok I appreciate the help but I have some training I want to make sure I do. Not that I won't do yours."

Kakashi nodded in understanding since everyone had their own things they wanted to learn. When they reached the training grounds kakashi was stunned. There were dozens of Naruto's doing different things. This was genius to train this way.

"Well Naruto I see you have a good handle on this already but I will train you were I can." Naruto nodded before starting to do push ups and other exercises.

Kakashi started to walk around to the different groups of naruto clones to see what he was trying to learn. The biggest surprise was calligraphy, "say Naruto why are you learning calligraphy?"

His answer came from a clone currently writing his name. "Because I want to learn sealing which the book said requires absolute precision in it. Unfortunately my writing is not that great so I am learning calligraphy to help."

Kakashi merely nodded before walking over to the panting Naruto who was on his back resting. "Well I have to say Naruto this is quite the workload you got here."

Naruto just grinned at him before continuing to lie there. "You know when I am tired and can't train I read books." Naruto looked at him strangely before being tossed a green book entitled Make Out Paradise.

After a few minutes of reading Naruto closed the book and looked kakashi right in the eyes. "You know what you are sensei?" "What?" Naruto grinned wildly at him, "a genius."

Kakashi smiled back happy someone finally understood him. "Naruto I think this is the start of a wonderful thing." Naruto just grinned back, "but that will have to wait Naruto I want you to disperse your chakra control clones and then go try to walk on the water of that pond."

Naruto nodded before going over and only sinking an inch or two. 'Naruto one day you will surpass all others and I hope I am there to see it.' The rest of the day went by in much the same way, Naruto training, kakashi teaching and both taking the occasional book break.

1 Week Later

"Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you?" Kakashi nodded before opening his door to let Naruto inside, you could tell it was a shinobis house. A few pictures here and there scrolls thrown about and only a few pieces of furniture.

"Sensei I want to leave the team." Kakashi sighed in truth he figured this would be coming. With all the clones Naruto was using it was like his mind was aging as many times faster as he had clones.

He had probably aged a couple of years mentally in this one week. Which would lead to him inevitably realizing his teammates were not really ever going to work well with him. No matter what the case at best they would tolerate him and be friendly. Even though being friendly consistently was a long shot.

"I understand Naruto I will speak to the hokage about it at the end of the month." Naruto shook his head.

"Not necessary sensei I already talked to him about it. At the end of the month I will be leaving the village no one will know except for you and jiji. It is to be an S-ranked four year long training trip. I will be out on my own learning all I can."

Kakashi was shocked no that didn't quite cover it, but could he really blame Naruto? The village held mostly bad memories for him and it was understandable he wanted to leave. Besides it seemed he was coming back in four years anyway.

"Well then Naruto I only have one thing to say." Naruto tensed slightly expecting kakashi to tell him to get out. "We have a lot of training to do and only a week to do it." Naruto relaxed at that and smiled, kakashi didn't hate him.

With that conversation over they headed to the weapons shop to pick up Naruto's things.

Two Hours Later Training Grounds

"Alright Naruto if you are going to have a sword I think it would be best to teach you the basics so you are ready when you leave the village. So you can have a base of sorts for your training with a sword. Now be aware I do not know a great deal seeing as I only learned as much as was required for anbu, and even that was with a tanto not a katana. Although I believe the basic principles will remain the same."

Three Weeks Later Three a.m. At The Gates

"Well sensei, jij, I suppose I will see you in four years then." Both nodded to him with smiles though you couldn't see them. After all it was still very dark, it had to be so he could leave the village and be far away before anyone asked any questions.

"Naruto before you leave we both have some gifts for you." Naruto looked at the hokage in surprise not expecting that at all. The hokage gave Naruto a set of scrolls and a cloak very similar to what the yodaime wore. Only the jacket was all black with white flames at the bottom.

Kakashi handed Naruto a blue scroll and then a much bigger one colored blue as well. "We have both agreed you should look into them yourself to see what they are."

Naruto merely smiled before grinning at them. "Well I got gifts for the both of you too, they are not much but you will find them when you get home." After a few minutes of awkward goodbyes Naruto was on his way to wherever he planned on going.

The two war veterans turned around and started walking home. "He is going to surpass all of us isn't he?"

Sarutobi merely chuckled at that, "surpass? He is going to make us look like children."

Ten minutes later the whole village was woken up to two yells of thank you. Apparently the shinobi liked what Naruto got them.

Naruto was running through the trees only to almost fall over when he heard the scream so far away. 'Glad they like the gifts, now to head to suna.'


	3. Chapter 3

Now as for what is going to happen the seal will break before they meet so you know. Also he is going to rapidly mature and become somewhat sadistic, now a lot of you would argue that it is too fast. Well I have two points for that one it is my fanfiction so suck it. Point two he has hundreds of clones training at the same time so physically he stays the same while mentally he will be old. Also I disclaim everything.

Naruto arrived at the gates of Suna sweating like, well a fucking lot. After showing the guards his papers from the hokage he walked in.

Sarutobi told Naruto it would be hard to get into some places. Therefore the hokage simply gave him sannin travel rights.

After walking around Suna for sometime looking for a place to eat he ran into someone. "Sorry for running into sir I was not looking where I was going." He gasped though when he saw the kage robes and the scowl on the man's face.

"It is fine boy, but do not think I will just let it go. No, I want something in return. Face me in combat and if you last long enough I will let you go." Naruto was in shock on the one hand he basically insulted the kage. Not that he thought it was insulting but he was sure the kazekage thought it was.

On the bright side he would be able to spar with a kage, on the downside he would have to spar with a kage. Not to mention the fact he had no idea the kazekage knew it was an honest mistake but he had a bad day. He just wanted a punching bag really.

"Alright lead the way kazekage." The kazekage was shocked this leaf shinobi had the balls to not use sama? His respect just went up for the blonde.

Once they got to the training grounds Naruto immediately dropped his weights the kazekage was extremely surprised that a kid had that much weight on him. "Well come then konoha shinobi."

Naruto charged him at high chunin level speeds. however to the wind shadow he might as well have been walking towards him. One punch to the temple and then the stomach and Naruto was on the ground.

"Give up now so it is not so painful for you boy." Naruto slowly started to get up while holding on to the kazekage's robes to hold himself up. After a few moments the kazekage gasped in pain and jumped back.

"Wha-what did you just do?!" This was ridiculous a shinobi probably no higher than a chunin landed a blow on him?!

Naruto grinned like crazy at the man. "I have a raiton affinity and I merely charged your nervous system with it. Though I am no medic so there was no damage only pain."

The kazekage smirked, the boy wanted to play fine. "Wind Style Great Breakthrough!" Naruto saw the wind jutsu coming at him, and did the only thing he could do since there was no time to dodge.

"Wind Style Gale Palm!" The two jutsu collided the kages obviously stronger but the technique slowed down enough to give Naruto time to dodge.

"You have a wind affinity as well, what rank are you?" The kazekage was curious he couldn't possibly be a jonin he was to slow for that. But two affinities was uncommon in a chunin.

"My rank is genin of six months." The kage gasped in shock, he was not so sure about the invasion with genin this strong. Not that he was before now he knew for sure the best option was to be allies. 'What the hell are you teaching these kids Sarutobi?'

"Alright kid how about one last technique then?" Naruto just nodded before going through a set of hand signs. The kazekage watched while he prepared an earth dragon in secret using his robes to hide his hands.

The kazekages eyes widen though when he heard what he thought were birds. Naruto charged the kazekage shouting Chidori.

'Shit I can NOT allow that to hit me!' The kazekage summoned up the earth dragon at the last minute which only served the purpose of slowing him down. Luckily for him it slowed Naruto down enough for him to get behind Naruto and knock him out.

'I suppose I will take him home with me, he is quite interesting.' The kazekage smirked, he liked this boy he had balls

30 Minutes Later

Naruto woke up on a couch and saw the walls of sand around him seemingly solid as steel. 'Not really my kind of place but I suppose it is the only option in Suna.'

"Admiring the architecture I see." Naruto sat up and turned around to see the kazekage without his robes walking up to the chair next to him before sitting down. "So tell me leaf genin what could one such as yourself want in my village?"

Naruto thought a moment before speaking after all he did not want to rub the man the wrong way. "Well I came to see if I could learn wind jutsu or just wind element training from your village. With your permission of course and I would do missions for you in exchange if that were the case."

The kazekage thought on it a moment they were short handed due to the chunin exams but the boy would need to be gone in a month. He still needed to send a message to Sarutobi about Orochimaru's invasion plan.

He was fairly confident that they could have beaten the leaf with sound but if this boy was just a genin?! No fuck orochimaru and fuck the invasion..Even if they won the price would be far too high.

"I will agree to those terms on the condition that you complete two d-rank missions a day." Naruto grinned at him, "agreed kazekage-sama."

"Very well then Naruto let us go and begin your training." He got up and started to walk away.

Naruto was baffled the kage of Suna was the one who was going to teach him! He was going to ask why but decided to simply follow the man lest he change his mind.

1 Month Later

A lot had happened in the last month Naruto had learned a plethora of jutsu including a few genjutsu from the kazekage. Who he had become fast friends with and helped him realise he needed to treat his children better.

Of course Naruto also learned wind jutsu and was told he was about average jonin level in wind jutsu. Only because he had one hundred and fifty clones on it every day. The equivalent of over a decades worth of training.

Although this meant his other subjects had to take the back seat for a month. He could not afford to use one hundred and and fifty on wind jutsus and have fifty for each other subject as well. At least not yet he couldn't.

Overall his wind element training, chakra control, and sealing were the only subjects that he really grew in this month. He and the kazekage had a spar yesterday, the kage said he was high chunin maybe even low jonin.

Naruto was only missing experience but he already had a plan for that. The first thing he wanted to do though was to become as powerful as he could fundamentally.

They were currently at the village gates the kazekage heading to konoha while Naruto was heading for kumo. A dangerous place for a konoha shinobi to be but Sarutobi had sent that one single message ahead for him.

Apparently this man named bee wanted to meet him, and being the raikage's brother gave him some sway. "Well Naruto it has been interesting, I expect a spar when your training trip is over."

"Of course kazekage-sama.." With that said they went their separate ways, there was nothing left to say.

Naruto had decided to stop at a hot springs on the way to kumo, he was not expected to be there for another month anyways. Plus he had acquired a small fortune doing five or six extra d-ranks everyday to fill in for sunas missing shinobi.

While he was relaxing and enjoying himself he could not help but over hear the girls on the other side before sighing. Why did they have to be so loud? Naruto decided that his sealing needed more work though so he would focus on sealing, chakra control, and taijutsu for the three weeks he would be here.

When Naruto got to his room he sat down and started to work on the seals he planned for bringing his chakra levels to that of a high chunin. Of course in actuality he would still have his kage level reserves but to everyone else and his own body it would seem like he only had high chunin. At least until he released the seals only the byakugan would be able to see how much chakra he really had.

He also had two other projects he wanted to finish by the end of the three weeks. One was the gravity seals so he can replace the weights and be able to surprise people. The weights give away the fact he is fast, he wanted the element of surprise.

The other projects were the self sharpening, and protection seals he wants to place on the sword. Self sharpening would not be that difficult it was n't common but not unheard of. The protection seals those were a different story.

He wanted to make sure the blade was so hard only the greatest wind users could chip it. Making a sword that powerful though would mean he would have to make sure only he could use it.

So he was going to use a little sealing trick to make the sword recongnize his blood and chakra. If it was not him holding it then the reverse gravity seals would make it so the sword felt as though it weighed three thousand pounds.

A nice trick many seal masters use to keep their possessions in their possession. Although he was not a seal master yet his ingenuity more than made up for his faults.

He made one hundred and fifty clones work on sealing while another hundred and fifty worked on his chakra control. Lastly he himself added the last of his weights from his sealing scroll.

If he had remembered correctly he was now a hundred pounds heavier than lee was last he checked. Although he owed his extremely fast progress regarding the weights to kyuubi. The healing abilities he had gained from the Kitsune allowed him to progress much faster than others.

Although there was a time for doing and a time for thinking. Now it was time to do, Naruto proceeded to run out in the woods on the border of the first mountains of kumo.

4 Weeks Later

Naruto was reading his favorite book Make Out Tactics while walking down the path to kumo. He figured he was about an hour away at his current pace since he could see a very faint outline of the village.

He had succeeded in his goals at the three week mark exactly and was taking this past week to train and get used to the new inventions. He no longer had any weights on his body at all and was planning to keep it that way.

As it was now gravity was two point five times what it normally would be to him. While the seals on his sword worked perfectly so far he had yet to test it in true combat yet. so he would have to see.

He looked up from his book for a moment to see a man with long white hair and a metal plate on his head with the kanji for oil. If he recalled his memories with kakashi correctly this was jaraiya the toad sannin. More importantly he was the writer of his favorite book.

Although the sannin did not need to know that so he quickly stashed the book in one of the many tiny storage seals inside his cloak.

"What can I do for you toad sage?" Naruto looked at the surprised sannin, " you aren't exactly inconspicuous."

The sannin nodded before looking at Naruto dead in the eyes. "The sanndaime is in the hospital right now and you are supposed to help me bring Taunade back to heal him." Naruto stared at the sannin with no emotion on his face at all.

Jaraiya shook off the feeling of dread the boys eyes made him feel, "there is more. You are not to enter the village and I am supposed to assure you the hokage is fine. Though he said himself he is getting to old to do the job. Therefore Taunade is up for the title, that is the other reason we have to bring her back."

Naruto stared at him before his face showed a frown, "how did jiji become hospitalized?"


End file.
